petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Petscop (game)
Petscop is an unreleased game and a release game, apparently developed in 1997 for the PlayStation 1 by a company named Garalina and published in 1998 for the Microsoft Windows 95 by a company named ☀http://wikiwand.wikia.com/wiki/Pubdale_Home_Video. The game was never finished and was never released to the public. The game starts off innocently enough; in a friendly environment with a cheerful atmosphere. The primary gameplay revolves around "catching" creatures referred to as "Pets", somewhat similar to Pokemon. In order to catch Pets, the player must solve various puzzles, such as using a treadmill or pushing a bucket to a certain area. Despite the fact that they are called "Pets", the game use words such as "somebody" and "someone" to refer to them, both words which are usually used to refer to humans. This could hint at a connection between Pets and humans/children. According to the sign at the start of the game, Petscop was meant to have 48 Pets in total. There are 6 pets in total in the Even Care. It seems that the original game planned on containing 8 levels (or "homes") with 6 Pets in each level. After inputting a "cheat code" mentioned in the manual, however, the game takes a dark and frightening twist, with plots inspired by real life child killings that happened as a result of rebirthing therapy. The menu of Petscop contains the usual suspects: Resume Game, Options, Pets, Quit Game. But it also contains a curious option called "Book of Baby Names". There is no consensus what the meaning of this option is. Its random nature might indicate a clue regarding the names of characters in the game. It could also be a reference to adoption, where the new parents will often rename the children (such as Candace Tiara Elmore being renamed to Candace Elizabeth Newmaker who died). In Petscop 6, Paul shows us that "Book of Baby Names" does nothing upon selecting it. He guesses that at some point you would be able to name your Pets, and the Book of Baby Names would give you name suggestions. This further strengthens the connection between Pets and humans/children, as generally you wouldn’t name your Pet a human name (although many people do). (thats contradictory) The game frequently references the "rebirthing therapy", a highly dangerous pseudo-scientific treatment for children with reactive attachment disorder. The most famous case of rebirthing therapy was the death of Candace Newmaker, a 10-year-old girl who was suffocated during a rebirthing therapy session. This case led to the practice being banned. The game contains multiple references to "Newmaker" (or sometimes "the Newmaker"). It is disputed whether Paul plays this on an actual PS1 or an emulator on his computer. Although he seemingly references some physical copy of the game, it is technically possible to put game emulation files on a disk which can then be played on a computer. Paul can occasionally be heard pressing buttons in the videos, but it is possible he using an emulator with a PlayStation 3 controller or another controller. Theories The meaning of the word "Petscop" is still unknown and/or under discussion. The most obvious theory would be a combination of PETS + COP, as the goal of the game is to pursue or trick pets so that you can "catch" them. Another theory: The word "scop" has ties to meanings such as scold, scoff, abuse, derision, mock."Scop" on Wikipedia If "Pets" are related to humans or children, this could be a further connection to the child abuse themes in the game. It could also be a misspelled version of the word "Petshop". When Shadow Monster Man is writing his sentences in Petscop 6, he frequently misspells words. Since this would have to be programmed deliberately, Misspelling may be a theme. Another theory has been going around by the User "PetscopTheory43" on the Petscop Community from Amino. In this one, Rainer created the Game to mentally destroy Paul with the Events of "Candace Elizabeth Newmaker". Why Rainer would do that is still a Mystery. Another theory is that the entire game is actually based on the “Candace Newmaker” story. For example, in Paul’s video “Petscop 2” the door magically opened all by itself. The day that he posted the video was the day that the two nurses that killed Candace were scheduled to get out of jail. Another instance is the grave next to the house you fine Care in. The grave has the name “Michael Hammond“ on it. Candace supposedly had a blood brother named Michael. One new theory by youtuber Game Theory is that this game was made by Rainer to expose Marvin, a name heard from time to time, as a murder that led Michael Hammond, the brother of Rainer Newmaker, to suicide from kidnaping him to be "rebirthed", or forcing him to play piano in the school basement, which he did to two other kids and if they failed, they would be tortured with an awl. One of them being Care, his daughter, and another which is unknown, but could also be known as the pink "tool". It also says that in 1977, the earliest timepoint in the game we know of, he brought two people to a windmill, Tiara who had no eyebrows, and his future wife. He killed Tiara and ever since then he tried to recreate his friend. This theory also supports that somehoe Rainer traped Marvin inside the game in some way but its something to do with the piano with a PS1 controller loading screen, and that this game runs in the family as a kind of reminder of all the abusive things Marvin had done to the family. Trivia ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oC88jsc-wpg References Category:Browse